The analysis of data retrieved from multiple entities that are associated with wireless communication networks, such as network nodes and mobile devices, may involve pinpointing the geolocations of the mobile devices using the telecommunication networks. The geolocation data may be employed for a myriad of purposes, including data visualization, data analysis, and complex geographical analysis to understand the performances of mobile devices in specific locations. Geolocation tools may gather data from the multiple entities and perform intensive data processing to pinpoint the precise geolocations of the mobile devices. However, the intensive data processing may introduce a delay that prevents the utilization of the mobile device geolocations in real time, or otherwise provide poor estimations of the current geolocations of the mobile devices.
For example, wireless communication carriers have steadily upgraded their telecommunication networks by acquiring more spectrums and deploying ever more cell sites to cope with increased demands for network capacity. However, once spectral resources are depleted, sole reliance on the deployment of cell sites to increase additional network capacity may eventually result in high cell site densification, i.e., the deployment of a large number of cell sites in which each cell site provides a relatively small coverage area. For example, a coverage area radius of a cell site may at best range from tens to a few hundred meters. With such small cell site coverage sizes, locating a cell site in a strategic location that serves the most mobile devices is a key consideration. In other words, if the cell site is inaccurately deployed a few hundred meters away from an area with a high average concentration of mobile devices, the effectiveness of such cell site deployment may be significantly reduced. Thus, the effective deployment of cell sites may hinge on pinpointing the geolocations of mobile devices with the highest degree of accuracy.